


Shenanigans Ensue

by WellFuckManIdk



Series: Clovers [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Had to change the tags bc I changed my plan for this story, Kitty is Chaotic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckManIdk/pseuds/WellFuckManIdk
Summary: Anne didn’t think her cousin had it in her.Requested by a friend.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour
Series: Clovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154912
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

If one asked Anne who she had the rockiest relationship with after coming back, she would have to answer with Jane. Sure, Catalina wasn’t thrilled to see her again, but she had long since forgiven Anne for their drama in the King’s court. Jane, however, was a different story.

Anne had been wary of Jane from the moment she met her. The newest lady in waiting was flirting with Henry as soon as she entered their throne room. That wariness turned to hostility when Henry started coming home late, badly hiding hickies. Anne knew it wasn’t just Jane he was out with, but the Queen was certain Jane was the main culprit.

This all came to a head (Anne fully intended the pun) when she saw Jane in her husband’s lap one morning. She flew into a rage, screaming, with threats and curses flying from her mouth, directed at both her husband and his mistress. Anne always looked back at this fondly, but even she would admit it didn’t help the King’s already waning interest in her. And when she had another miscarriage a few days later, she knew she was in trouble. And she blamed it on Jane, at the time.

She was charged with adultery, incest, and witchcraft not long after. Anne knew she wouldn’t win the trials, and so she spent her last free days with her daughter, hoping to make as many memories as possible with two-year-old Elizabeth.

Anne was beheaded on May 19. As she was standing on the scaffold, she looked up at the King. Seymour was sitting next to him. In Anne’s chair.

So, in short, Anne died mad at Jane Seymour.

And Anne was still mad when she woke up in the 21st century with the other wives of Henry VIII. She avoided Jane for the first few months, and when she did talk to her, Anne was cold and snippy. Why should she have to be polite to the woman who stole her husband?

And Anne recognized that it was hypocritical of her. That she did the exact same to Catalina. But that didn’t make her like Jane more. If anything, it just made her more annoyed because she knew she was being unreasonable.

It took two months for the other queens to have finally had enough. Anne had been expecting it. But what she didn’t expect was for Kitty to be the one to snap.

“God, Anne! Just talk to her if everything she’s doing is so annoying!” Kitty burst out with an eye-roll in the middle of one of her cousin’s rants.

“I can’t just talk to her Kat; haven’t you been listening?”

“No, I haven’t been listening; you’ve been talking for the past ten minutes,” Kat snarked back. Anne glared back at her indignantly, without a response.

“Now,” Kat stood up and waved her hands to emphasize her point. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You talk to Jane in the next 24 hours, or I will make you.” Anne forgets sometimes how scary her cousin can be when she’s annoyed. Kat definitely got the family temper, even if she’s more laidback most of the time.

Internally, Anne wrote it off as a bluff. And that’s how Anne got herself into what can only be described as a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, obviously, she did not talk to Jane. And this was the beginning of the end for Anne Boleyn.

It was two mornings after Kitty’s ultimatum. Anne was sitting on her bed watching TV, having forgotten about their conversation completely, when her door was suddenly slammed open by her excited cousin.

“Anne, will you go grocery shopping with me?” Kitty was practically bouncing off the walls. Kitty loved grocery shopping with the queens and getting to pick out random things to add to the cart. Anne, however, hated shopping. Kitty knew this, of course. Anne had made it abundantly clear. And they both also knew that Anne would do absolutely anything for her little cousin.

“Do I have to?” Anne couldn’t help but whine. She knew she was being childish, but stores were loud and overwhelming.

“Everybody else is busy,” Kitty whined back, equally as childish. Anne sighed. Kitty hated going out alone out of a combination of separation and social anxiety, and Anne knew this.

“Fine, I’ll go.”

“Yay! Thank you! Come on!” Kitty grabbed Anne’s wrist and dragged her downstairs. Anne didn’t even have time to grab her phone.

Kitty pulled Anne all the way to the car, not giving her cousin a chance to back down now. Anne was so busy trying not to fall over she failed to notice the other person in the car until she was shoved inside, and Kat was in her seat, ready to go.

“Why is Jane here?” Anne burst out when she finished fumbling and noticed the other passenger, which really had to be a health risk.

“We’re going shopping!” Kit chirped, and Anne was sure that if she could see her face it would have a triumphant smirk, not unlike Anne’s own when she pulled off a good prank.

“You said nobody else wanted to go!”

“I lied!” Kitty’s voice was too sweet for Anne’s taste, and she did not appreciate it. She tried to open the door only to find it locked.

“Come on, Kitty, let me out!”

“Nope, you said you’d go to the store with me!”

“Because you said none of the others were going!”

“Too bad, you’re stuck with us now!”

The drive to the store took 20 extra minutes and Anne was sure Kitty did that on purpose. Kitty chattered on happily while Jane sat awkwardly, and Anne pouted.

They pulled up in front of the store. Anne was confused about why her cousin didn’t park at first but got out anyway. Jane did the same, taking her purse with her. Kitty, however, did not get out. They heard the click of the doors locking behind them and then the driver’s window opening, Kitty’s face poking out of it.

“Have fun, guys!” Kat called, driving off and waving at them before her window closed.

Leaving Anne stranded at a Tesco with her worst enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am going to murder Kitty when I get out of this_ , Anne thought as her cousin’s car disappeared behind a turn.

“Are you just going to stand there or are we going to go in and get groceries?” Jane’s voice cut Anne out of her homicidal thoughts.

“Yeah, whatever.” This would be fun.

Jane pulled up the shopping list on her phone as they stepped in. “My phone’s at twenty percent, so we need to hurry.”

“You always have your phone charged.”

“Yeah, I plugged it up last night and it apparently wasn’t charging. Hate when that happens.”

Anne hummed a noncommittal ‘mhm’ as she followed Jane through the store.

Things were going great until they made it to the candy isle to get Kitty’s snacks.

“The list just says candy, so let’s just get her KitKats and keep going,” Jane suggested.

“Why KitKats? Her favorite candy is Reese’s.”

“No, KitKats are her favorite candy. Remember, she always laughs and makes a cannibalism joke when she’s eating them?”

“Yeah, but she likes Reese’s the best. She likes KitKats, but they aren’t her top choice.”

And that’s how Jane and Anne started arguing in the middle of the candy isle at Tesco. Loudly. It didn’t really surprise either of them when security came over.

“Excuse me, ladies.” The officer’s voice was gravelly, like he hadn’t had water in days. “You’re disturbing the other customers. If you don’t calm down, I’ll have to remove you from the store.”

“You can’t kick us out of the store, we’re about to buy things!” Jane was too irritated to agree with him at this point. She began arguing with the officer. And just as promised, Anne and Jane were led out of the store and told they were banned from the store for a week.

“Guess we can’t get the fucking groceries,” Anne huffed. “Let’s just call Kitty and go home.”

Jane sent her a glare as she dialed Kitty. Anne was standing close enough to hear it ringing. And then go to voicemail. The phone was in the middle of the voicemail message when it suddenly went silent. Jane pulled her phone away from her ear, confused, and tried to turn it on.

“Shit, it’s dead. Do you have your phone?” Jane looked back to Anne, who shook her head.

“No, Kitty dragged me out before I could grab it. Guess we’re stuck here until she comes to pick us up.”

“Guess so.”

They moved to a bench outside of the store and sat to wait.

\---

It took all of thirty minutes for Anne to get restless, and thirty minutes after that for her to jump up, startling Jane.

“I really need to move around. Do something.” Anne fidgeted anxiously, glancing down to Jane before letting her eyes dart around randomly.

Jane sighed. “Fine. I’m bored too. Truce for today?”

“Yeah, sure. Truce for today. Want to go to the park?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Has anyone seen Anne? I was hoping she’d join me in cooking dinner,” Catalina called.

  
“No!” Cathy and Anna replied, but Kat was suspiciously silent.

  
“Have you seen her, Kat?” Catalina asked, glancing into the living room where she was sitting.

  
“Oh, yeah, I left her and Jane at the store. They haven’t called to tell me to come pick them up,” Kat answered casually.

  
Catalina’s eyes widened. “You left Jane and Anne alone for multiple hours? They’ll murder each other!”

  
Cathy’s head poked out of her room, and Anna jogged downstairs. “Jane and Anne have been alone for hours?” Horror was creeping into the blue queen’s voice.

  
“Yeah, Kat left them at the store!” Catalina huffed, pinching her nose.

  
“We need to get them before they get arrested for attempted manslaughter!” Cathy burst out of her room, and Anna fumbled with her phone, trying to call them. They all listened as it rang for a while before the voicemail message played and Anna ended the call.

  
“Alright, here’s the plan: Cathy, Anna and I will go out to find them. Kat, you’re staying here in case they come home,” Catalina directed, grabbing her purse and keys. The others nodded, Cathy and Anna following her to her car.

  
“Let’s hope we find them before anything happens,” Anne grumbled as they drove off.

  
\---

  
Jane was relaxing under a tree, reading a new book she’d bought while her and Anne were out.

  
It had been a fun day, Jane would admit. They’d gone to the park for a bit before Anne got bored and Jane got hungry. They then moved to a nearby café, eating lunch, before deciding to browse the bookstore across the street from it, where Jane bought a new novel and Anne got a poetry collection book and a green triceratops stuffed animal. After that they moved back to the park, where they’ve spent the rest of their day reading, with Jane under a large tree and Anne sat on one of the tree’s thicker, lower branches.

  
Jane glanced up at Anne to see her having fallen asleep in the tree, open book in her lap. Jane smiled at the sight before she was startled by yelling.

  
“Jane! Thank god!” It was Anna, who was currently running towards her. Anna waited until she had slowed to a stop in front of Jane to speak again.

  
“Cathy, Catalina, and I have been looking for you and Anne for the past half hour,” Anna explained. “Speaking of,” she glanced around, “where is Anne?”

  
“She’s sleeping,” Jane said, pointing up at Anne.

  
Anna blinked. “How does she even manage to fall asleep up there?” The German queen grumbled before climbing up to get her. She grabbed Anne’s book out of her lap before shaking her shoulder. Anne blinked awake with a confused hum.

  
“Time to go home, sleeping beauty,” Anna snarked, starting to climb back down. Anne took a moment to wake up properly before following her.

  
Anna led the others back to the car while calling Lina and Cathy to inform that they were found and safe.

  
Cathy and Catalina were back at the car by the time they returned, and everyone climbed in.

  
All of the others would later ask Anne and Jane what they did that day and they would always respond with a fond smile and a shrug. It truly was the turning point for their relationship, going from hatred to tolerance, and maybe they even enjoyed each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne can bake in this universe, and Jane is the one not allowed in the kitchen. Just to switch up the dynamic a bit.


End file.
